Moon
by Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive
Summary: Tetsuya pun bingung kenapa harus cinta? Bukankah cinta itu sesuattu hal yang abstrak. "Dengan cinta, disetiap jahitannya…..akan membuat rasa nyaman pada pemakaiannya, kau mengeti sayang," # RnR?


***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Live is Adventure**

**By : Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**WARNING : Typo dimana-mana, EYD, OC, DLL.**

**Entah kenapa bukannya lanjutin fic yang OMG! =+=" makah buat fic baru...**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Neh….Okaa-san," ucap seorang anak berambut aquamarine, dengan mata besarnya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ya, sayang….." balas seorang wanita, yang sedang menjahit sebuah kimono dengan kedua tangannya.

Anak berambut aquamarine itu pun, menundukan wajahnya. "Otou-san….." ucapnya, tangan kecilnya terkepal erat, seakan-akan kata lanjutan itu terlalu berat untuk diucapkan. "Otou-san….aku ingin bertemu dengannya.." lanjutnya, tak berani melihat ekspresi sang ibu, ia takut ibunya akan marah.

Namun, tak seperti yang anaknya pikirkan. Sang ibu meletakan kimono yang tadi ia jahit disampingnya, dan berjalan mendekati anaknya yang bediri didepan pintu. Tangan halus itu membelai rambut anaknya yang begitu lembut, menjajarkan tingginya dengan anaknya. "Tetsuya-chan…lihat Okaa-san, sayang…" titah sang ibu dengan lembut. Tetsuya pun mengikuti perintah ibunya, dengan perlahan ia menatap mata sang ibu 'penuh kasih sayang' hanya itu yang tersorot dari mata sang ibu. "Bukankah, Okaa-san sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu ne…" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tahu….tapi," balas Tetsuya menggantungkan kalimatnya dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipi chubbynya yang lembut.

"Tapi?" tanya sang ibu masih dengan senyum lembutnya.

Tetsuya pun kembali menundukan wajahnya. "Mereka selalu mengejekku….." jawabnya sambil menahan rasa sakit dihatinya. "Mereka…bilang aku…aku…a,a,anak…" lanjutnya, namun sang ibu langsung menariknya, membawa anak semata wayangnya kedalam pelukannya yang hangat, karena tak tega mendengar kata selanjutnya. Tentu saja mana ada ibu yang tega mendengar kata tidak pantas dari mulut anak berumur 5 tahun?

"Itu tidak mungkin Tetsuya-chan, Okaa-san punya suami yang sah. Jadi Tetsuya-chan bukan anak dari seorang pelacur…menegrtikan sayang?" tanya sang ibu sambil mengelus pelan punggung Tetsuya, berharap kasih sayangnya mengalir dalam hatinya dan mengurangi rasa sedihnya.

"Ha'i…"

Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan, tahun demi tahun terlewat sudah kini Tetsuya sudah berumur 19 tahun, ia sudah lebih bisa mengontrol emosinya. Terlebih lagi kini ia membantu ibunya menjahit dan mendesian pakaian.

"Tetsuya-chan, ini sudah malam…" ucap sang ibu sambil menepuk pelan pundak anaknya, yang kini sedang serius menjahit sebuah kimono dengan tangannya.

"Sedikit lagi kaa-san….." balas Tetsuya.

"Hahahaha…..apa Tetsuya-chan masih kesal, karena tak ada pelanggan yang membeli kimono buatanmu, neh…sayang~" ledek sang ibu.

"Ja…beritahu aku,"

"Hahahaha….beritahu apa sayang?"

"Apa rahasianya?"

Sang ibu pun tersenyum lembut, parasnya yang cantik menjadi gosip masyarakat yang iri dengan keanggunannya. Tangan lembutnya mengusap pelan rambut aquamarine anaknya yang sudah panjang sepundak. Sudah menjadi aturan Desa Teikou, untuk tidak memotong rambut sampai ia sudah menikah. Kini tak hanya ibunya yang menjadi bahan gosip masyarakat, Tetsuya pun sering menjadi bahan gosip didesa. "Neh…Tetsuya-chan, pakaian yang sempurna itu bukan hanya dari bentuk dan warna saja. Jika Tetsuya-chan memberikan sedikit ciri khas didalamnya…..maka itu akan menjadi sempurna," jawab sang ibu.

"Ciri Khas? Umm….seperti aroma?"

"Ha'i, tapi…ada yang lebih penting dari itu,"

"Apa itu?"

"Cinta…"

Tetsuya pun bingung kenapa harus cinta? Bukankah cinta itu sesuattu hal yang abstrak. "Dengan cinta, disetiap jahitannya…..akan membuat rasa nyaman pada pemakaiannya, kau mengeti sayang," jelas sang ibu, seperti mengerti apa yang dipikirkan anaknya.

"Kalau begitu besok, aku akan membeli bunga sebagai aromanya…." ucap Tetsya dengan mata aquamarinenya yang besar.

Canvas hitam itu pun tekah bergianti menjadi warna biru, udara sejuk dan dingin pedesaan membuat setiap orang enggan melepas selimutnya, tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi masyrakat Desa Teikou. Dipagi yang dingin ini masyarakat sudah memenuhi pasar yang menjadi pusat ekonomi Desa Teikou.

"Akashi-sama….bahkan sang surya pun masih enggan menunjukan wujudnya dengan jelas," ucap seorang pemuda tinggi berambut merah gelap.

"Kagami Jii-sama, bahkan rakyatku pun sudah sibuk mencari nafkah," balas seorang pemuda pendek (Akashi : Khukhukhukhu *Ckrisss*) ehem..maksud saya rada pendek dan terlebih lagi dengan paras yang sudah terbilang smepurna, membuat para kembang desa meliriknya.

Yah…..mereka berdua berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, Kagami Taiga adalah paman dari Akashi Seijuurou. Tenang umurnya masih muda kok~tapi, karena Akashi adalah anak dari kakaknya, membuat ia rela dipanggil paman, dan Kagami Taiga adalah pangeran dari partai utara. Sedangkan Akashi Seijuurou adalah putra mahkota dari partai timur, dan disinilah mereka saat ini pasar Desa Teikou dan tentunya menyamar sebagai rakyat biasa. Kagami sudah menyarankan Akashi untuk memakai tandu, tapi Akashi menolak dengan alasan 'agar lebih dekat dengan rakyat' padahal tujuan utamanya adalah agar bisa bebas dari pengawal yang begitu ketat.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bebas dari Kagami Jii-sama," batin Akashi, yang masih menunjukan muka coolnya. Awalnya ia hanya bilang ingin membeli sesuatu pada Kagami, tapi sebenarnya ia berniat untuk jalan-jalan sendiri dipasar, dan disinilah Akashi sekarang…..ditengah pasar Desa Teikou yang sekarang cukup ramai.

'Brukkkkk'

"Gomenasai…"

Akashi pun mencari orang yang baru saja menabraknya dengan mendengar suaranya tadi, tapi dengan mata dewa yang ia miliki mudah mencari orang berhawa transparan. Mata heterocome itu pun terpaku dengan apa yang ia lihat didepannya, rambut aquamarine itu tergerai bebas serta mata aquamarine yang besar itu membuatnya seperti boneka yang terbuat dari porselen. "Daijoubu, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Akashi menutupi rasa terkejutnya.

"U'um, kalau gitu aku permisi…." Jawabnya tak lupa membungkuk hormat, lalu pergi setelah mengambil beberapa bunganya yang tadi terjatuh.

"Akashi-sama, kau dari mana saja?" tanya Kagami, dengan panik.

"Kagami Jii-san, bukankah aku sudah ijin kepadamu?" tanya Akashi balik.

"Lalu, apa kau suah mendapat barang yang kau mau?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri," jawab Akashi sambil membenarkan jubahnya yang mulai kekecilan.

Kagami pun tersenyum. "Kudengar disini ada toko pakaian yang sangat terjamin," sarannya, sambil menebarkan pesona pada setiap kembang desa yang melewatinya.

"Kalau begitu antarkan aku kesana,"

Selama perjalanan banyak sekali bisikan kagum dari para penduduk yang bertemu dengan mereka, dan ada pula yang kesal karena, iri. Jika saja mereka tahu bahawa mereka berdua adalah orang penting…..tidak ada yang berani.

"Jadi ini tempatnya….." ucap Akashi, mata hetecomenya melihat-lihat bagian luar. Hanya 3 kata yang terdapat dalam pikirannya 'Sederhana dan Rapih' rumah yang terbuatd ari kayu jati itu, terlihat bersih. Ia pun menggeser pintu yang bercat coklat itu.

"Irashaimase….ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tawar seorang wanita paruh baya, sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Aku ingin, kau membuatkan jubah untuknya….jubah yangs ekarang sudah cukup kecil," jawab Kagami dengan kharisma kepangeranannya. Sedangkan Akashi hanya sibuk melihat-lihat, berbagai pakaian yang dipanjang disana.

"Kalau begitu akan aku ukur terlebih dahulu," balas wanita itu.

'Brukkkk'

"Gomenasai…"

"Kau…"

**TBC**

* * *

Neo : "Aku kembali~"

Kise : "Huweeee….kenapa aku tidak ada dichapter ini sssu~"

Akashi : "Kuhukhukhukhu…..putra mahkotakah?"

Kagami : "Cih, walaupun disini aku jadi pangeran….aku tetap tidak sudi menjadi pamannya!" #Mati

**Sekilas chapter berikutnya….**

"Siapa namamu?"

"Akashi-sama apa ada masalah?"

"Seijuurou jangan pernah percaya pada orang lain,"

"Pemilihan kaisar akan segera berlangsung,"

"Bahkan rumputpun belum tumbuh dimakam Otou-sama,"

"Apa ini takdir?"

**Review Please….**


End file.
